


honey bby

by healththirsty



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Submissive Male, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healththirsty/pseuds/healththirsty
Summary: Taeil tends bar, but secretly wants to sing. Accidentally charms his way into his admirers apartment after a stormy Saturday night....<3





	honey bby

**Author's Note:**

> first story (drabble?) lol hope it’s cute to whoever runs across it, these are honestly just self indulgent :)

Tonight your absolute favorite bartender was working the bar at The Switch and you got ready a whole hour earlier just to take prime position at a stool at the counter before the crowd got in. His name was Taeil and your first encounter a few weeks ago went without a hitch, you two shyly flirting and you even caught him mumbling something about you being “cute” after you burst into laughter at a really bad joke he told even after trying to hold it. He talks to himself a lot, you couldn’t help but catch on to his quirk as you spot him now back turned as he pounders over a couple of semi expensive bottles lining the top shelf. 

You walk slowly as not to startle him then whisper, “Taeil...,” he spins around quickly after a small jump, “ oh hi, (y/n) sorry i was just thinking if i should hide this bottle behind the others because it’s almost empty and i forgot to restock this one.. out of sight out of mind right?” he looks back to you and smiles before rearranging the bottles anyway, his question obviously rhetorical. 

You pout playfully when he gives you back his attention, “Who’s to say i didn’t come all this way for a drink mixed with that particular rosè? What am i going to do now due to your forgetfulness?” 

He grins big enough for his cheek to dimple, and rests on his elbows across from you, “I can make you something better,promise.” You hold eye contact for a second before looking away first because you feel you face heating up. 

Taeil whips you up a sweet drink with a hint of honey before the night gets a little busy and you sit off to the side watching the guest band play a neo soul number. Eventually the crowd thins back out and you catch the smell of rain and hear thunder m from the constantly opening doors so you get ready to head out before you get caught in the downpour. Unfortunately for you, your car decided that this is a wonderful time to give out so now slightly damp and discouraged you slip back up to the bar right as Taeil is about to lock up. 

“oh hey!,” he pulls the door closed and smiles at you as you both stand under the awning , “ i didn’t see you leave i thought you ran off because the drink was terrible and you didn’t want to tell me to my face.” he jokes. You gasp, “No! it was so good! i just saw you got busy and wanted to let you finish up besides i tried not to get caught in the rain.” 

“Well it’s caught you,” he peaks out and a few droplets catch his face. “Yeah about that my car literally broke down and i was hoping i could get a ride? I dont live too far and i could just leave my car until tomorrow and-“ he cuts you off by dropping his jacket over your head so you won’t get wet and gently tugging your arm to lead you toward where he has parked, “of course you can ride with me, (y/n), id love the company” you blush and follow his lead.

 

At first you ride in silence after telling him where your apartment is and your mind is racing because his car smells like his cologne times 10 and it’s such a sexy smell and the streetlights highlight his jawline every now and then and he’s just very attractive and you want to stare but that’s just embarrassing. 

He asks do you like music out of the blue and you jump a little but say yes of course. A coldplay song comes in faintly and he taps the steering wheel excitedly before singing along and wow. Taeil has the most beautiful voice and you can’t even deny how mesmerizing he is now. “Taeil, what the hell. You sing so good?” 

He startled but then let’s out a giant laugh, “Thank you?” He turns on you street and pulls up to your driveway. “No oh my god like this is crazy, you sound,” you turn in your seat to face him and he’s practically glowing with curiosity at what you’re going to say. 

 

“.... beautiful..” you breathe out as you both make eye contact. He smiles again this time with more twinkle in his eye. “Thank you so much. “ he whispers sincerely, “ i love singing but i don’t know if i could do it seriously, you know?” his cheeks warm up slightly under your gaze and he bits his lip and drops his eyes a little. 

The rain batters the roof in time with your heart beat and before you’re thinking you lean over and grip his hand giving it a squeeze and he links your fingers like a reflex. “You could definitely sing professionally i see it for you... i definitely hear it, baby.” His gazes quickly lifts from your entangled hands to your face at your pet name and he lets a little sound out the back of his throat. “I’ll sing more if it gets you to call me baby again” 

 

You don’t know where your sudden boldness is coming from but you roll with it, “It’s late, come inside?” then you lean forward and kiss under his ear before whispering, “please, baby...” and you giggle as you feel him shiver and then pull his keys out the ignition at a quick pace, tumbling out his car door.

When you drag him into your apartment you cage his body against the door and can’t help but grin at the puppy eyes he’s giving you as he lets you have your way manhandling him a little. 

“is it to much, me being forward like this? i’m so excited because i thought you were cute every since i first sat down at your bar... now i’ve got you here and don’t know where to start.” you run your hands down his arms and back up to wrap yours around his shoulders as he just shivers a little under your touch and gazed at you with lust blown eyes. 

“(y/n), you can do whatever you want to me,” taeil whispers his cheeks flushing with color, fingers toying with how hard he should grip your waist. You hum at his willingness to let you play by your rules all of a sudden. Leaning up to his ear you kiss the love and whisper, 

“don’t forget you told me that, okay.... baby?”

Taeil let’s out a whimper and you smile to yourself at the fun that is soon to come. ~


End file.
